


come back to bed

by wybiegowritey



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wybiegowritey/pseuds/wybiegowritey
Summary: Riza wakes up early and Roy asks her to come to bed.Little drabble for my boyfriend.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	come back to bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [immolationfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immolationfox/gifts).



_“I love you,” Roy had said. His face was a deep red as the words spilled out of his mouth like water from a bucket, or perhaps like the electricity in the air as he snapped his fingers. “I can’t stop these feelings and everytime I see you it’s like my heart gets bigger and I don’t know what to do and I--”_

_“Colonel--”_

_“Don’t call me that,” he’d whispered. “Call me Roy._

_“Roy.” Riza had whispered back, grabbing his arm and refusing to let go. “I love you, too.”_

\---

Just before sunrise, Riza opened her eyes to see Mustang’s sleeping face, his hair disheveled from rolling over so much in the night. Even though she always woke up earlier than him, she wasn’t one to wake up this early. She decided she’d get up anyway.

Riza carefully untangled herself from Roy’s arms, trying her hardest to be quiet as she left him alone under the blankets. She sat up, running a hand through her hair as she stretched, shaking off the sleepiness. 

Roy rolled over, so he was just a little closer to her. Riza stood up but his hand shot up, grasping her forearm. She looked back at him, unwilling to rip her arm out of his grip.

“Come back to bed,” Roy mumbled.

Riza couldn’t stop the smile spreading on her face. Roy smiled back. She knew Roy loved it when she did--he said it was cathartic, like the sun shined down on him in a million rays, sprinkling stardust into his core.

She lifted the sheets and rejoined Roy, planting a kiss on his lips as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

“I love you, Lieutenant.”

“Colonel,” she muttered, cupping his face. “We’ve talked about this. You can call me Riza in private.”

Roy’s grin spread. “I love you, _Riza_.”

She loved the way he said her name. “I love you, too, Roy.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi if you liked this pwease leave a kudos and comment :pleading: 
> 
> Also check out my tumblr (wybiegowritey)!!


End file.
